The Sword in the Stone (TheBeckster1000 Style)
TheBeckster1000's movie-spoof of "The Sword in the Stone". Cast *Arthur/Wart - Chris (from Sonic) *Merlin - Luke Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Archimedes - Gromit (from Wallace and Gromit) *Madame Mim - Aunt Figg (from Tom and Jerry) *Sir Ector - John Henry (John Henry) *Sir Kay - Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) *Sir Pelinore - Johnny Appleseed's Guardian (Johnny Appleseed) *The Scullery Maid - Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo) *Black Bart the Knight - Paul Bunyan (Paul Bunyan) (both voiced by Thurls Ravencroft) *Squirrel Merlin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *The Fat Squirrel - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Bird Wart - Evinrude (The Rescuers) *The Hawk - The Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Wolf as himself *Fish Wart as himself *Fish Merlin as himself *Frog as himself *Pike as himself *Squirrel Wart as himself *The Girl Squirrel as herself *Merlin's Animal Transformation played by: **Turtle - Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) Rabbit - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) Caterpillar - himself Mouse - Roquefort (The Aristocats) Crab - ??? Goat - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) or ??? *Madame Mim's Animal Transformation played by: **Crocodile Madame Mim **Fox Madame Mim **Chicken Madame Mim **Elephant Madame Mim **Tiger Madame Mim **Snake Madame Mim **Rhinoceros Madame Mim **Dragon Madame Mim (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Chapters #Opening Credits/The Legend Begins #Roo Drops in For Tea/"Higitus Figitus" #At Mufasa's Castle #"That's What Makes the World Go Round" #A Medieval Assembly Line #"A Most Befudding Thing" #Battle of the Dishes #Roo's Educations #"Zira" #A Wizard's Duel #Roo is Made a Squire #The Tournament/The Sword's Apperance #Hail King Arthur! Long Live the King! #End Credits Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:The Sword in the Stone Movies Category:Movie spoofs Category:Parodies